reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Dutch's Gang
Dutch's Gang is an outlaw gang featured in Red Dead Redemption. History Background The notorious outlaw Dutch van der Linde formed a gang bearing his name, the Van der Linde gang. After 20 years of infamy on the frontier, the gang eventually disbanded by the end of 1899. After the downfall of the original Van der Linde gang, Dutch disappeared for several years before resurfacing around 1911, where he formed a new "Dutch's Gang", comprised of disaffected young natives off the nearby Reservations who detested the U.S. government, and the white man in general, for taking their land, destroying their way of life and forcing them into lives of squalor. The gang's main hideout is the northern Tall Trees settlement of Cochinay; they are also known to use the abandoned logging camp at Bearclaw as a stopover. Dutch's gang can be found just about anywhere in West Elizabeth, and occasionally even in Blackwater during a Nightwatch job. Hassun can be seen at Manzanita Post, playing Five Finger Fillet, and the gang occasionally ride through in a Wild Posse. Most of the criminal activity in West Elizabeth, indeed, is down to Dutch's wild boys - ambushes, a bandit attack during an escort quest and the hijacking of supply wagons. Events of Red Dead Redemption In 1911, Dutch's former protége John Marston is tasked by Bureau of Investigation agent Edgar Ross to hunt down Van der Linde after he resurfaced. Soon after arriving back in Blackwater, John accompanies Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham to the Wreck of the Serendipity, after hearing reports of Dutch's Gang being sighted there. Subsequent to a short investigation, Marston and Fordham come across a figure tied to a chair with a sack over its head. Cautious, the pair remove the sack, only to reveal that it is Nastas, the Bureau's informant. Unfortunately, it is revealed as a trap when members of Dutch' Gang begin shooting at the three, forcing John to carry the injured Nastas back to the automobile and Archer to assist him in fending off the outlaws. On their way back to Blackwater, the automobile breaks down, just as more of Dutch's Gang appear. While Archer works on fixing the car, Marston and Ross manage to eliminate their pursuers. Eventually, the group arrive back in Blackwater, where Nastas is sent to recover while Ross asks John to visit either him or Harold MacDougal in the near future. John soon visits Harold MacDougal, an eccentric professor with an addiction to cocaine, who is carrying out research on Dutch's Gang as part of his project on whether the Natives can be "tamed". After a brief discussion, Nastas enters and tells the pair that Dutch and his gang are located in a fortress at Cochinay. In order to get a better idea of what they’re up against, the three go to scout the area. After riding deep into Tall Trees, MacDougal says that he doesn’t want to go any further and turns back, leaving John and Nastas to continue on their own. Inside a mine shaft on their way up, they get ambushed by crazy miners. Although their assailants are shot dead by the pair, Nastas gets injured after getting stabbed in the wrist, and asks John to go on alone. John eventually reaches the top, where he kills a scout and steals their binoculars, to survey the hideout. He witnesses Dutch personally shooting a captured police officer in the head, before Dutch takes aim at John and shoots the binoculars out of his hands, in addition to making him fall backwards and fall unconscious from hitting his head. John later wakes up in Blackwater, with MacDougal revealing that Nastas had saved John. John’s also visits Edgar Ross, who reveals that, according to his sources, Dutch and his gang are about to rob the bank in Blackwater. Along with several Bureau agents, the pair go up onto the rooftop armed with rifles. They soon find a hostage being pushed out of the bank's entrance and subsequently shot dead. Marston and the agents begin shooting at the gang members from across town, killing most of them. With this, they decide to head into the bank and confront Dutch directly. When they do, they see Dutch holding a girl hostage, while being surrounded by two other gang members. After an exchange, Dutch shoots his hostage in the head, prompting dismay from Marston and the Bureau agents, before escaping with the bank manager in an automobile. Marston and the agents give chase and eventually come across the automobile – crashed and containing the bank manager's charred corpse. After gunning down more of Dutch's Gang, they realise that Dutch is not among the dead and has escaped again. Later on, MacDougal hears that Dutch's Gang want to meet with him to discuss his research. Despite John’s and Nastas being highly suspicious, MacDougal insists that they go, and the trio ride to Bearclaw Camp. Once there, three members of Dutch's Gang greet them with hostility and demand that they surrender. When Nastas reminds them that it wasn’t what they agreed, the gang members become angry and rant about how much the white man has ruined their way of life. One of them goes on to denounce Nastas as a "treacherous snake", before shooting him in the head and thus killing him instantly. John manages to swiftly gun them down in response, before he and MacDougal make their escape. Despite having more of Dutch's Gang pursuing them, John manages to fend them off, and the two manage to reach the safety of Blackwater. After Nastas' death, MacDougal is horrified and concludes that it is, indeed, impossible for the "savage heart" to be "tamed". Considering his research at an end, MacDougal packs his bags and intends to go back to Yale University. While John helps him leave, Dutch demands that they come outside. He then says that he wishes to kill them both, citing that it’s for "sport" after being questioned why. In order to make their escape from the hotel, Marston and MacDougal escape over the rooftops, where John is forced to eliminate more of the gang members. After doing so, the two climb down a ladder and set a course for Manzanita Post, for MacDougal to catch a train and return to Yale. Despite being shot at by Dutch's Gang on the way, John manages to defend himself and the two arrive safely at the train station. MacDougal then returns to Yale. Determined to wipe out Dutch's Gang, Ross tries something more radical – an attack on Cochinay from the US Army. With Marston manning a Browning Gun on the back of the car, Ross and Fordham travel over Great Plains to rendezvous with the Army soldiers. However, a huge group of Dutch's Gang assault Marston and the Army. While Marston manages to kill a large number of them with the machine gun, a stick of dynamite thrown by a gang member overturns the car, though Marston, Ross and Fordham all survive the crash. Along with the soldiers, the three ride to Cochinay on horseback. When they get there, the gate to the fortress is blown down by an Army soldier, resulting in a huge battle between Dutch's Gang and the Army. While the US Army kills the gang members, John goes after Dutch himself. Although Dutch tries to shoot John with an armoured machine gun, John shoots a lantern and causes a fire, forcing Dutch off of it. When confronted by John, Dutch eventually decides to commit suicide, rather than be taken prisoner by the government. Despite Van der Linde's death and the elimination of its members, traces of the gang can still be found in West Elizabeth in 1914. Members *Dutch van der Linde - Leader *Dakota *Enepay *Hassun *Helaku *Hinto *Honovi *Kosumi *Nashoba *One of them has a multiplayer counterpart, Al Wolfscreed *Unknown member without a multiplayer counterpart Trivia *Some members of Dutch's gang wear pieces of military uniform, most notably coats and ammo belts. These coats oftentimes have chevrons on them. *Dutch's gang seems to have a vast variety of tribal backgrounds that include Choctaw, Nez Perce, Navajo, and Apache. *Like the Unaffiliated criminals in Mexico, Dutch's Gang are never encountered in Free Roam multiplayer. *In singleplayer, Dutch's Gang is the only gang not to own a gang hideout that can be completed outside a mission. *Dutch's Gang does not appear during Undead Nightmare. Their hideout, Cochinay, is occupied by an Unaffiliated criminal, Melvin Spinney. They also do not appear either as survivors or Undead. Gallery Red Dead Redemption Dakota.png Enepay.png Hassun.png Helaku.png Honovy.png Kosumi.png Nashoba.png Al at Fort Mercer.jpg Scouting for buffalo by xxdanceswithwolvesxx-d5sdt9y.jpg See also * Cochinay * West Elizabeth * Tall Trees * Dutch's Gang (Multiplayer) * Random Encounters * Factions in Redemption Related Content de:Dutchs Gang es:Banda de Dutch van der Linde fr:Bande de Dutch van der Linde it:Banda di Dutch zh:范特林幫派 Category:Factions in Redemption